


他眼中的一粒光

by ThatKup



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKup/pseuds/ThatKup
Summary: 狂飙藏了个秘密。





	他眼中的一粒光

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mote In His Eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401144) by [MonkeysInPants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeysInPants/pseuds/MonkeysInPants). 



> 译者注：甜到痛了，痛到哭了。反正我翻的时候掉眼泪了。

事情一定发生在他将挡板从死亡边缘拽回来的刹那——当狂飙将圣剑刺入他那即将逝去的小伙伴的胸膛，火种的能量以剑为桥梁，流入更值得这份馈赠的身体的那一刻——一片碎屑，一粒自挡板那奄奄一息火种的颗粒，得到了释放，顺着能量管路逆流而上后扎根于狂飙的火种里。

这几乎是件不可能的事情。那微粒从挡板即将熄灭的火种上分离，随后在狂飙身上找到了容身之处，它躲过了自我湮灭和被吸收的灾难，还挺过了狂飙不久后的死亡空间二度游。这本是概率极小的事件。可它还是以一个奇迹的形式发生了。

当狂飙终于意识到火种中那奇怪的弹动拉扯不仅仅是心情所致时，他以出奇的平静接纳了这个事实。私下里，他会打开胸板，观察核心处的小东西：那是一粒在他的火种光晕里滑动的光。这一点亮光几乎令他自己的火种相形逊色。他花了相当长的时间去理解，又花了更长时间才真正接受，但他始终不感到惊异。这粒光芒来自挡板，而毕竟，挡板本就是个奇迹。

在发现这件事后，狂飙在他们的合住卧室内静坐了许久。他意识到，从这个小东西连接过来的刹那自己就早已发现。那些他一度当做是情绪和心愿的东西，那种无论距离挡板多遥远都能够感到的心灵安抚，其实是看得见摸得着的实物。挡板的一小部分的确寄居在他身上，就静卧在火种近旁。

狂飙知道这粒光象征什么，但直到这个小东西出现之前，他一直把它们的存在当故事听。这是情侣间的玩笑，其认为一段坚强有力爱情能够诞下一个新生命；一对幸运的爱侣能够得到普神所赐的爱情结晶，从二人的火种上各取一部分，融合成一个新的火种。还有更老的故事，其以歌谣的形式存在。当失去另一半爱侣或挚友的、无法挽回的悲剧发生，但离去的那一半得以在幸存者的火种中存活，因而终有一天可以复生。这是委员会为分裂火种及冷组建机体所编织的谎言中仅存的事实，是一个新生命从历经沧桑的身体中破土，是一段传奇成为现实，而不知为什么，狂飙成为了它的温床。尽管他配不上这份殊荣，但依然决定接下重担，因为它的珍贵，也因为它来自挡板。

他知道自己应该将这件事告知谁。每当狂飙独自一人坐在他们的卧室内，胸板大开，静观那粒光芒的时候，他都想到要把这件事情说出去。他应该告诉挡板，与这位他最珍视的机体分享这份宝贵的奇迹，毕竟，这东西一开始也是被挡板存放进去的。他应该通知救护车或者急救员，这样一来他们就能把这个奇怪的现象好好研究一下，以保证宿主和这颗胚芽都能在孕育期间健康安全。他还应该告诉舰长，以便下次分配任务的时候能够得到些关照。

可他是个战士，他的职责就是在所有人倒下之后依然能够站立并存活。寻光号是个危险的地方，况且，挡板此时依然需要保护。狂飙检查过，这个小东西是在成长的，不过它长得还很慢，估计要花上数十年才会对他这个宿主造成什么影响；然后它还要再花上百年来成熟，如果它能够存活那么久的话。目前为止，狂飙不知道该如何组织语言来告诉挡板这个罕见的奇迹，就像他不知道该如何开口，承认挡板在他的生活中已经变得不可或缺。而最为自私的是，他心中的某一部分想将这个秘密藏起来。这部分狂飙希望小东西不要长大成熟，如此一来，他就可以永远留着它。所以，也许在未来的某一天，当挡板厌倦了或是生了狂飙的气，放弃狂飙转而去寻找更好的人……当挡板彻底离开的时候，他依然可以保留这一小粒光芒在身边，保留一小粒挡板在自己的火种旁边，直至天荒地老。

但他不能这样做，毕竟他对这个萌芽的生命负有责任，最终他无论如何都得告诉所有人。只是……还不到时候。

所以当狂飙听到卧室门的响动，他飞快合上胸板将这颗秘密藏好，转身面对他生命中的光芒；他火种里的颗粒仅仅是一个缩影。

“嘿狂飙！发条正在举行八卦之夜，然后另一支队伍里有荣格，所以我你得帮我讲讲古代历史。求你了求你了，好不好嘛？”

狂飙没做回复，毕竟不需要添油加醋什么。他只是利索地站起身，跟上挡板的步伐——哪怕去宇宙的尽头也无妨。

——END——

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：MonkeysInPants  
> 译者：巫鱼墨贼（Kup杯）  
> 校对：聚散心尘


End file.
